


Restless Sleep

by EntreNous



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's sleep is quiet, but Jim tosses and turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Sleep

As it has been since he was a small child, when Spock prepares himself for sleep he relaxes deliberately and assumes a position in which he can rest throughout the night. He is quiet from that point, from the moment he slips into unconsciousness up to the instant when he wakes to start the day.

But Jim tosses and turns, sometimes after a long period of seeming-stillness. He jostles the mattress a bit, or mutters in his sleep, and changes poses, sometimes squirming and making little sounds of satisfaction or frustration at different, unpredictable points. 

When they began to share a bed, at first Spock felt a glimmer of something that throbbed faintly at his temples and made his jaw tighten whenever Jim moved unnecessarily during his fits of somnolence which interrupted periods of true sleep. It was not irritation with a human instinctual reaction, however, but, Spock at last recognized, a mild worry that Jim would not experience the essential tranquility achieved by appropriate measures of sleep. 

Yet each morning, Jim wakes with a series of stretches (never precisely performed, nor in the same order), a yawn or two, and always, a soft smile when he sees Spock lying on the other side of the bed. He seems cheerful and invigorated as they ready themselves for their duties and proceed throughout their tasks and missions. Indeed, he never complains of a night in any portion fraught with wakefulness. 

And so it appears pointless for Spock to allow himself to be perturbed by Jim's lack of quiet during the night when Jim is so clearly at his ease during the day. He still makes note of Jim's nocturnal restlessness: watches his lips part in a contented, unaware sigh when Spock moves closer to him; observes Jim's slight snort whenever he has for too long placed himself face-down upon a pillow; keeps covetous watch when Jim's hips move slightly against the mattress, when his backside wriggles as he unconsciously pursues the arrangement of his limbs which will provide him with the greatest physical serenity. 

At last there is a night, the first since they declared to one another their mutually agreed-upon romantic partnership and intentions to share quarters, when Jim must remain on the planet of their current mission. It is his task to continue the negotiations between the Federation and the aliens who control a much-desired resource. 

Spock at first welcomes the opportunity to pass a night completely undisturbed by Jim's small movements and sounds. They have each performed double-shifts of late. It is due to what Spock believes Doctor McCoy still refers to as "that damned no-good head-cold that everyone on the bridge has been passing back and forth like it was candy." Until their fellow crew members could again attain a state of optimal health, which had only been gained quite recently, even the First Officer and Captain had been compelled to extend their time on duty.

Obviously Spock requires less rest than his crew mates or his Captain. And yet it would behoove him to take advantage of the opportunity for completely undisturbed rest in Jim's absence. 

When Spock lies down for his designated period of repose late that evening, however, he finds to his great surprise that he cannot sleep.

He misses hearing Jim's nearly unintelligible mumblings that he utters on many occasions, misses listening to the sound of Jim's breathing. He further finds he cannot maintain the same position he logically understands is designed to allow him to achieve adequate rest -- not without his bonded partner next to him, occasionally kicking aimlessly or draping himself across Spock's chest, or waking with a start and sitting up in bed for no apparent reason only to slump back into sleep seconds later. In point of fact, Spock attempts movement several times in hopes of discovering a more beneficial position, but his efforts are fruitless. Without Jim by his side, sleep eludes him still. 

Jim returns as scheduled the following evening, obviously tired but pleased that the negotiations have proceeded apace. When they are both finished with their shift on the bridge, they eat in their quarters together undisturbed, as is their custom afterward whenever they have completed a mission. 

"Think I might go to bed early tonight," Jim says regretfully, standing and rolling his shoulders when they have completed their repast. "Don't suppose you want to join me -- hey, no, not for that," he says with a laugh and wink when Spock raises an eyebrow. "Tonight just for sleep, I swear. I'm exhausted after that all-night meeting." 

Spock takes Jim's hand to stroke it, conveying in the touch his concern for partner's lack of appropriate respite. 

Jim continues, "But you're probably going to be up for a few hours, I'd guess. It's nowhere near your bedtime." His grin makes the joke Jim would otherwise articulate, conveying his odd reaction of amusement to Spock's strict and logical adherence to schedules and habits whenever possible.

"I believe I shall take my rest when you do," Spock corrects him. His voice sounds rougher to his hearing than he might have anticipated, were he the sort of being to anticipate such things.

"What's the matter?" Jim asks softly, lifting his hands to cradle Spock's jaw and stroke lightly at his cheeks. He slides his fingers back until they cup the nape of Spock's neck and caress the wisps of his hair there. "You can't tell me you didn't sleep well without me around to keep you up all night!"

For the second time that night, Spock raises an eyebrow at him. "And yet that is precisely what I intend to convey to you."

Jim's surprised laughter is full of delight. It lingers on his lips as a smile as they prepare for bed and together proceed under the covers. Even as he falls asleep, some degree of ongoing pleasure quirks the corners of Jim's mouth, all the while Spock devotedly watches over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at tumblr. Written for plaidshirtjimkirk.


End file.
